Introduction to Human Emotion
by gothiktenkasen
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles that span the course of season one. Annie/Abed Rated T for mild swearing, occasional drinking and mostly male oriented thoughts.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Community or the characters.

**Episode:** Pilot

**Words:** 233

* * *

He wants to talk to her.

He wants to. That doesn't really mean he will. He's more of a "get approached" type of guy. Jeff asked him what time it was, that's why they started talking. Britta asked for a pencil.

Abed Nadir can't talk to Annie Edison. Not unless she starts talking to him first. For the record, he doesn't think she will even though they sit next to each other in the front of the class.

And he considers this after the bell rings and she's gotten up and left. He considers it further when Britta asks him to join her in Jeff's study group. Abed decides he has a believable excuse to talk to Annie now. It's a new school year and he's already been asked to join a study group. That's a step. What harm is another step?

So when he sees her by the drinking fountain, he squares his shoulders and marches over. He almost forgets what he wants to say when she looks up at him, blue doe eyes wide and a few droplets of water glistening on her pink lips. There's no point in trying to be smooth. That's not him. He's uncomfortably aware that he lacks the social skills. Just before he stands there a moment too long to be acceptable, he opens his mouth,

"Do you want to join a study group for Spanish?"


	2. Social Psychology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Community or the characters.

**Episode:** Social Psychology

**Words:** 293

* * *

Abed is thrilled when Annie tells him they're good friends. Beyond thrilled. It doesn't show in his face but he's ecstatic. Her voice had softened when she asked and she maintained strong eye contact. He knows from hours of film and television that those are indicators of emotional connection and he wants to be connected to her.

So he says yes, despite the fact that he was looking forward to the first three Indiana Jones movies at the Vista. He reasons that he can find another use for the whip some other time.

On one hand, he's livid for missing the first three Indiana Jones movies. He's not too upset about missing the fourth one. But he wants to be a good friend. So he waits it out. For 26 hours. His knees hurt from sitting for so long. This is what good friends do, right? Abed doesn't know for sure. He's never had good friends before.

* * *

Annie is speechless. She didn't think Abed would take her so seriously. But she probably should have known better, she reasons. He's Abed and in the short amount of time they've known each other, she's come to realize that he's quite serious beneath his antics and weirdness.

Guilt rolls around in her stomach until she feels sick. Abed was really looking forward to the first three Indiana Jones movies. She knows that he probably already owns them but she buys him the DVDs anyway. A simple "I'm sorry" doesn't feel good enough.

Later, he tells her, "You said this was an experiment for a class you're in. Getting good grades makes you happy. I wanted to make sure you got a good grade."

For the next Spanish class, Annie asks Abed to sit next to her.


	3. Introduction to Statistics

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Community or the characters.

**Episode:** Introduction to Statistics

**Words:** 182

* * *

He understands, to some degree, Annie's desire to be popular. Boiled down, she just wants to be liked and everyone wants to be liked.

Abed wants her party to be a success. He knows she needs that validation. There's a small part of him that wishes he could validate her in the typical boy likes girl way, but this isn't Boy Meets World. She validates him though, frequently and he wishes he could tell her that.

Instead, he chases down Jeff at the staff Halloween party. He knows he's not Batman. He knows that 365 days out of the year, he's not Batman. And even though he's dressed up like Batman on Halloween, he knows that still doesn't make him Batman. Jeff pointing that out doesn't make him a jerk. Jeff ditching Annie's party because he wants to score with his stats professor is what makes him a jerk.

Abed is pretty proud of himself for being able to say that. He kind of looks up to Jeff. Jeff is the kind of guy Abed can never be. And Annie likes Jeff.


	4. Environmental Science

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Community or the characters.

**Episode:** Environmental Science

**Words:** 112

* * *

Abed feels flickers of jealousy when Annie and Jeff team up for debate and even more so when she kisses Jeff. He knows it's irrational to feel any sort of jealousy. He and Annie are just good friends. Still, it doesn't stop him from bringing it up with Troy.

"Have you ever watched someone you like kiss someone else?" Kickpuncher is paused. Troy blinks at him.

"Like someone I have a crush on?"

"Sure." Troy munches on his popcorn thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess. Why, is there someone you like?" Abed shakes his head.

"It's for something I'm working on."

There's a part of him that's too embarrassed to tell Troy much else.


End file.
